This invention relates to clutches and in particular to systems for the control of fluid-pressure operated vehicle drive clutches.
With the increasing requirement for clutch control systems which allow automatic control of clutch engagement in response to vehicle operating criteria, there is also a requirement to ensure that the vehicle operator retains a safe level of overall control of the clutch.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a clutch control system which meets the above requirement.